


don't you hear me howling, babe?

by UshijimaHayashi (CitrineCityscapes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Werewolf AU, Yandere, heavily implied human consumption, sort-of vague gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrineCityscapes/pseuds/UshijimaHayashi
Summary: birthday present for writeiolite on tumblr <3cross-posted on my Tumblr   ;    yandere, werewolf, angst, horror, gore, all the good stuff. mostly vague.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader (past), Oikawa Tooru/Reader (implied)
Kudos: 23





	don't you hear me howling, babe?

It was almost criminal, the distance Iwaizumi had to keep from you. Just watching, never close enough to touch. He could smell you on the breeze, a familiar scent he could name in the back of his mind, but he wanted to be close enough to  _ know _ what it was- perfume? Shampoo? Lotion? He felt like he’d die if he never found out.

He kept against the underbrush, fur bristled as you unlocked your door. He was so excited to see you that day, so excited after waiting for so long. He’d been waiting patiently for a full moon since you’d last interacted. Since you’d brought him into your home to care for him. It had been so long since he'd been wandering those woods alone, feeling like there was  _ something _ there for him, just out of reach. He felt like he  _ belonged _ in there, in the warmth just beyond your doorway. It felt like  _ his  _ home _. _

But things weren’t playing out how he wanted them to. His lips pulled back, teeth glinting in the low light as the man beside you ran his hand up your back, whispering something in your ear as you fumbled to open the door with a giggle.

Why was he that close? Didn’t he see how uncomfortable he was making you? You shuddered as his fingers slipped under the hem of your shirt,  _ clearly _ disgusted at the feeling of him. He could see the smile on your face, you were getting so good at making those look real. It was the night before your birthday, he remembered you saying. Yet here you were, being pressured into entertaining some bastard and letting him into your home.

The man had been there before but had never stayed the night. Iwaizumi recalled conversations between them, one he could hear clearly as they talked on the porch. You both seemed to be in mourning, him telling you that some  _ ‘he’ _ would want the two of you to be happy. They never spoke a name, and Iwaizumi didn’t want to hear it. They spoke of his death in the woods nearby, mauled by wolves - maybe the one they spoke of had been one of his full moon meals. He didn’t have very many lucid memories before that time.

Iwaizumi recognized the visitor in some way, a name just on the tip of his tongue as if he’d spoken it before - but it didn’t seem important enough to speak again. With his fluffy hair and sly smile, he was just a  _ threat. _ His name wasn’t important.

You finally managed to push the old door open and you both slipped inside. Iwaizumi growled, hair standing on end as the door closed, trapping you in there with that fluffy-haired bastard.

He waited for hours, crouching closer to the house, almost too close. He waited for a crash or a scream, something to indicate you were in danger. But it never came.

When your door finally opened again, it was well past midnight. The man came out alone, looking like he was trying to not make too much noise. Iwaizumi weighed his options, then sunk back further into the trees, laying down as he began to whine.

It wasn’t long before the sounds of footsteps were crunching through the leaves, soon showing the form of that bastard.

“Huh?” he asked. “A dog?”

Iwaizumi curled in on himself, making a show as the man came closer.

“Are you alright?” he asked, stopping a few feet away and crouching slightly.

‘ _ As if a dog could respond,’ _ Iwaizumi thought to himself.  _ ‘What a sack of rocks.’ _

The man crept closer as Iwaizumi held back any signs of aggression, encouraged by his weakened appearance.

“It’s okay, boy, I can take you to a vet on my way home.”

Iwaizumi bit back a barking laugh, biding his time until the man would be close enough.  _ Just _ close enough. When he could see the soft brown color of the man’s eyes, he lunged.

.

It was almost laughably easy, getting your visitor out of his way. A deep satisfaction settled in Iwaizumi’s gut, a rather filling sensation.

His skin shifted as he indulged himself, fur pulling back and teeth shortening to fit his new jaw. The transformation had begun to feel mundane to him after the first few times, but it had been so long since he’d been able to have enough to eat for a painless shift.

_ It's finally here _ , he thought. He’d finally be able to see your face, to look you in the eye, to hold you as he craved.

He pulled on the clothes he’d taken from the man- the shirt was tight around his shoulders and the pants a bit too long, but they did their job. He wiped his face as best he could, and made his way to your door, lips stretched back in a grin. He had waited so long for an opportunity to finally meet you as himself.

You’d been so kind when you first saw him, an injured dog not too far from your home. You brought him food, cared for his wounds, even let him stay inside for the night, the roads closed due to a coming storm. He thought he could have stayed there forever, curled up at the foot of your bed. He was so ready for his new life with you, to watch over you at night and stay by your side during the day. You seemed so sad, so lonely, looking at the down-turned picture frame by your bed at night and crying.

The phone call you’d made to your vet friend hadn’t been what he expected. He left with a heavy heart before they could arrive, waiting for when he could return to your side to  _ stay _ . He wasn’t some charity case or lost dog, he just wanted a home. And you’d opened yours up to him, such a nice and warm home. Why couldn’t he stay?

Iwaizumi sighed, a warm feeling swimming around his head. You wouldn't need to call someone to come get him this time — you could see he wasn't just some injured stray. It was officially your birthday, the full moon high in the sky, and his transformation complete. He was ready to come home.

You answered the door with an expectant expression on your face, arm keeping your robe secure around you. He grinned at that look, but his face fell soon after yours. You stared at him with wide, nearly unseeing eyes.

“I-Iwa…”

His head tilted as you began to shake, hand slipping off the door.

Iwa?  _ Iwaizumi? _

“You know my name?” He was ecstatic.

Your legs trembled for a moment, and you were soon staring up at him from the floor. “Y-You’re…”

He practically erupted into a purr, crouching down to lean closer to you. Your gaze was locked on his, frozen as he stared at you.

“Do you recognize me?” he asked, head tilting.

Your expression twisted into horror, and you scrambled back to slam the door on him. He stumbled back, eyes wide as he brought a hand up to his wounded forehead.

_ Oh? _

Did you not recognize him? You had been so nice to him, so sweet and nurturing. You looked him in the eye and said his name, yet he could hear the locks on your door. He could hear you running further into the house without him.

Did you not care for him anymore?


End file.
